Notice Me
by Plume-now
Summary: OS. AU! Gabriel s'ennuyait horriblement, et la moindre chose étant susceptible d'y remédier était la bienvenue. Même si cela revenait à se tourner en dérision. Surtout si cette chose s'appelait Sam Winchester, qu'il rencontra par pur hasard en se promenant dans la rue. Heureusement, le ridicule ne tue pas ! [SABRIEL]


Bonsoiiiir :3 Alors je voudrais profiter de cet OS pour annoncer que JE POSTE MA 50EME FIC OH MON DIEU /BOM/ Non sérieusement c'est choquant. A la base j'étais juste venue sur ce site poussée par des amies et lire leurs fics et leur laisser des reviews. Voilà. Bref.

J'ai écris cet OS à l'occasion du concours _Sing_ (que j'ai organisé donc c'est ma faute /PAN/). Le but était de se baser sur une chanson d'une quelconque manière, et de la voir ressortir dans l'OS, enfin plus ou moins. **Lady-Molly-of-Gallifrey** y a participé avec sa fic  One Of Us Destiel, je vous conseille vivement d'aller la lire si vous voulez profiter d'un peu de romance et surtout d'un gros fou rire. Pour cette fic, je me suis inspirée sans mettre les paroles, de la chanson Notice Me de _Alli Simpson_ (ok, en vrai je suis tombée dessus un jour par hasard, c'est pas vraiment mon style à la base, mais lorsque j'ai vu la vidéo, j'ai été prise d'un fou rire en voyant Gabriel à la place de la blonde et Sam à la place de l'homme. Je vous conseille de regarder le clip après lecture de l'OS, vous reconnaitrez les scènes, alors évitez de vous spoilez vous-même en regardant avant 8D)

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise et que vous me laissiez une review *-*

* * *

 **NOTICE ME**

* * *

Gabriel déambulait dans les rues de la ville, vagabond solitaire à la recherche d'une quelconque occupation, juste pour se changer les idées, juste pour _trouver_ une idée. Il était gravement en manque d'inspiration ces derniers jours et il était grand temps de remédier à ce problème.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il errait dans le centre ville, et rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. La vie continuait son petit bout de chemin et tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui n'était que d'une banalité et d'un quotidien à en mourir d'ennui.

Il tourna au détour d'une ruelle qu'il n'avait encore jamais prise, plongé dans ses réflexions. Ce vieil homme qui se déplaçait avec difficultés à l'aide de sa canne de bois, en face, ne représentait en rien quelque chose d'inédit. De même, cette femme qui promenait son chien – et quel moche chien – transpirait le commun des mortels elle ne faisait d'ailleurs que prouver que l'animal de compagnie représentait bien l'image de son maître. L'homme qui marchait d'un pas pressé avec sa ridicule petite valise d'affaires, sûrement l'un de ces chefs d'entreprises snobinards imbus d'eux-mêmes, l'ennuyait tellement, tellement, tellement... Il aurait presque préféré se retrouver dans un quartier déserté, au moins ça aurait réveillé un peu de sa curiosité.

Gabriel sortit un chewing-gum et s'apprêta à l'avaler, lorsque son regard fut attiré par un habitant de la rue il resta bouche bée. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué puisqu'il n'était pas sorti, au contraire, il était assis devant sa fenêtre, certainement dans son bureau ou dans sa chambre, à... travailler ?

C'était un jeune homme, certainement plus jeune de quatre ou cinq ans que lui, habillé d'une chemise à carreaux assez ample, son visage semblait très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Ses cheveux, de là où il pouvait le voir, devaient être d'une longueur... trop longue. Le jeune homme releva un peu la tête et il put enfin constater qu'ils s'arrêtaient au niveau de la mâchoire. Il n'avait pas chaud comme ça ? Ils étaient certes au début du mois de Juillet, mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que la température était haute ! C'est que ses cheveux paraissaient épais et lourds ! Gabriel avait presque de la peine pour lui. Il était peut-être en pénurie d'élastiques. Il chercha avant de s'en rendre compte un chouchou dans la poche de son jean comme s'il allait en trouver un par magie comme si lui, Gabriel, s'attachait les cheveux ! Il n'avait pas la masse de ce type.

Les traits de son visage se dessinaient de manière presque subtiles, douces il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas à proprement dit bien en face l'un de l'autre, mais la vue de Gabriel était à la limite de la perfection : et là, ce que ses yeux avaient repérés, c'était un canon de beauté.

Il lui apparut subitement comme la clé à tous ses maux et à sa lente agonie d'ennui qu'importe qui il était, cet homme était la solution à son problème-qui-n'existait-pas.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il fallait qu'il le remarque aussi. Il fallait qu'il le touche. Il fallait qu'il le voit mieux. Il fallait qu'ils se mettent en contact. Il le _fallait_.

Il se mit à réfléchir à la manière dont il pourrait l'aborder.

Première solution : il pourrait sonner chez lui et lui lancer un truc du style « Hey, je m'appelle Gabriel, je marchais dans la rue, je faisais rien, comme d'habitude ces derniers temps, et puis je t'ai vu depuis le trottoir, et franchement t'es pas mal, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait devenir super-potes et peut-être même sortir ensemble. Ça te dirait ? » … mais s'il se savait parfaitement capable d'accomplir ce genre de choses, ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure option. Il allait le prendre pour un fou et lui claquer la porte au nez dans le meilleur des cas.

Non. Il devait être plus astucieux. Plus subtil. Oh, il tremblait déjà d'excitation à l'idée de préparer une rencontre entre eux par un parfait hasard en bois.

Il fit immédiatement demi-tour, prit ses jambes à son cou et dévala la rue.

Vingt bonnes minutes plus tard, il était de retour. En tenue de sport, les chaussettes remontant presque jusqu'aux genoux, un bandeau rouge lui serrant le front, le t-shirt où il était inscrit au dos un énorme « 1 » et porteur de grosses pompes en guise de chaussures, Gabriel dribblait en faisait le maximum de bruit avec son ballon de basket.

Lui qui ne faisait jamais de sport, c'était une première. Mais son frère Michael avait toujours insisté pour qu'il s'y mette, lui assurant que, au contraire de ce qu'il pouvait penser, le sport _ne donnait pas le cancer_ , et qu'il était normal de _transpirer_ et que si ça le gênait tant il pouvait toujours _prendre une douche_ après. Il s'était donc cru obligé de lui offrir cette tenue ridicule, comme si elle allait lui donner des pouvoirs magiques et le rendre passionné de ces activités aberrantes. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas encore vendu les affaires sur e-bay (enfin, disons plutôt qu'il n'osait pas vraiment, redoutant les réactions de Michael lorsqu'il l'apprendrait. Il était même quasiment certain que son frère guettait déjà les sites internet de ce type pour vérifier qu'il n'ai encore rien vendu).

Gabriel aimait le cosplay. Il avait l'impression d'effectuer un défilé à lui tout seul. Courir après cette balle était stupide, il n'était pas un chien. Qui aimait réellement jouer à ça ? M'enfin, ça faisait du bruit, donc ça gênait les gens, donc, si ça gênait les gens, il se faisait remarquer, et s'il se faisait remarquer, le beau brun le verrait. Et avec un peu de chances, il aimerait le sport. Il était du genre musclé, il fallait bien qu'il fasse quelque chose pour ça, ce n'est pas en se gavant de confiseries qu'on le devenait – sinon Gabriel serait aujourd'hui Mr. Muscle.

Il fit des aller-retours six fois. Soit, trois allers, trois retours. Dix grosses minutes de tapages. Une grand-mère dans le voisinage l'avait insulté en criant que « la jeunesse de son temps était bien plus respectueuse » et que « c'était une honte de laisser les gens agir ainsi aujourd'hui ». Gabriel lui répondit qu'il tapait juste dans un ballon, elle poussa un petit cri outré, puis ferma ses volets.

S'il avait réussi à attirer l'attention de quelqu'un, ce n'était pas la personne visée. Il n'avait pas tellement prévu de draguer une mamie non plus. Il y avait des limites à ses délires.

Agacé, il saisit le ballon entre ses mains et le jeta en direction de la maison du bel inconnu.

– Brise une vitre, brise une vitre, brise une vitre, murmura-t-il comme pour une incantation.

La balle rebondit sur les tuyauteries qui servaient à évacuer l'eau lors des averses sans grand bruit, à une distance assez prononcée de la cible, et fut projeté un peu plus pour retomber sur le toit et y rester.

Super. Son frère allait le tuer.

Il pouvait essayer de sonner à la porte et de demander à récupérer son ballon, mais il avait honte. Il devait trouver d'autres solutions, après tout, c'est à la première approche de quelqu'un qu'on commençait à s'en faire une opinion, et ce n'était pas vraiment une image très très positive de lui qu'il allait donner : air stupide, maladroit, et enfantin.

Il se rua à nouveau chez lui pour se changer.

* * *

Au contraire, au lieu de se ridiculiser avec sa tenue, il pouvait s'arranger de manière à avoir l'air classe, à paraître élégant. Il s'habilla d'un costume costard-cravate noir sur blanc, cheveux lissés repoussé en arrière, il renferma son esprit dans son monde et ignora tout ce qui extérieur à lui, sauf le jeune homme. Il était totalement, complètement centré sur lui.

Il _allait_ le remarquer. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Il se mit à marcher comme le ferait un top modèle, de manière bien trop excessive en posant sa main gauche sur la hanche à la manière d'un femme sûre d'elle visant un but précis.

Et bien évidemment, il ne le remarqua pas. L'homme d'affaires avec sa minable petite valise repassa par là, et le fixa. Haussa un sourcil. Ce type pouvait avoir l'air snob, tout de même. Il n'avait aucun charme, contrairement à la personne qu'il visait. Il lui jeta réellement un regard qui signifiait clairement « petit merdeux » et lâcha un « pfeuh » en passant à côté de lui. Gabriel comprit très bien le message.

Mais il n'allait pas encore abandonner pour si peu.

Il rentra encore une fois après avoir radicalement fait changer l'avis du snobinard quant à son sujet.

* * *

Autant aller jusqu'au bout. Si l'inconnu le remarquait là, alors il dirait qu'il avait dû faire un pari, qu'il n'était pas habillé ainsi d'habitude, non, pas du tout.

Il aurait dû se douter que la tenue de soirée ne fonctionnerait pas. C'était trop « passe partout ». S'il avait été une femme, il aurait pu porter une robe extravagante, flashy, avec de gros pompons et des voiles partout. Mais ce qu'il avait trouvé là n'était pas mal non plus.

Le vendeur le lui avait loué pour une demi-heure. Il lui avait fait un prix spécial, parce que généralement, les gens louaient ses costumes pour bien plus de temps que ça. Minimum deux heures. Ça n'avait donc pas été une si mauvaise affaire. Il avait même été assez gentil pour l'aider à enfiler le tout et à se préparer.

Il avait étalé du gel sur ses cheveux pour leur donner du volume. Il avait mis une chemise blanche légèrement déboutonnée rentrée dans le pantalon – ce qu'il fallait pas faire. Par dessus laquelle il avait ajouté un gilet à rayures multicolores. Multicolores. Son pantalon ressemblait presque à longue et large jupe. Mais c'était bien un pantalon à pattes d'éléphants dont les plis rouges rappelait un peu l'Espagne à la « olé olé ».

D'accord, il avait parfaitement l'air ridicule avec cette tenue des années 70, le tout accompagné d'une paire de lunette de soleil assez voyante aux airs de Rock n'Roll. Il préférait de loin son jean et sa veste. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour que l'homme qu'il tentait de séduire – enfin, plutôt de le faire remarquer – ne le voit s'il est habillé normalement. Après tout, si le monde paraissait ennuyeux, il était habillé comme les gens de ce monde. Donc il devait se démarquer. C'est également la raison de ces gros talons à la noix sur lesquels il n'arrivait absolument pas à tenir convenablement.

Comment diable faisaient les femmes ? Elles devaient certainement vendre leur âme pour dix ans à des démons dans des croisements de route, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Il fit ses premiers pas dans la ruelle tant bien que mal, un enfant qui jouait par là dans le jardin d'un voisin le désigna du doigt et se mit à pleurer. Ça commençait bien. Égoïstement, Gabriel espéra que les pleurs réveilleraient la curiosité de l'homme-asssis-derrière-son-bureau-qui-ne-regardait-jamais-dehors. A moins qu'au contraire ça ne soit une mauvaise idée et qu'il ne le voit comme un tortionnaire. Il s'arrêta devant l'enfant et lui adressa un sourire qui s'apparentait bien plus à un rictus.

– Hey, je vais pas te manger, calme-toi, lui dit-il en se voulant réconfortant.

Le gosse brailla encore plus fort.

Et l'autre ne sortait toujours pas sa tête de sa fenêtre. Les épaules de Gabriel s'affaissèrent, il soupira. Il le savait, il aurait dû prendre aussi la perruque à la coupe afro.

* * *

L'inconnu avait une tête de petit chiot tout mignon. Il l'avait vu faire cette petite tête qui lui avait fait fondre le cœur, même de là où il était, il était bien trop mignon comme ce n'était pas permis. Il pourrait très bien s'inviter, entrer chez lui et lui demander une amende pour ça. Quoiqu'il en soit, à force de l'observer, Gabriel avait commencé à reconnaître plusieurs expressions de son visage qu'il s'était amusé à essayer d'interpréter.

Oui, il n'avait pas grand chose à faire dans sa vie pour passer le temps ainsi, il en était conscient. Mais il avait constaté également que depuis qu'il l'avait « rencontré », il ne s'ennuyait plus, absolument pas. Certes, il pouvait passer pour un stalker à l'épier ouvertement de dehors, et à passer et repasser devant sa maison dans l'espoir qu'il le remarque – Dieu, il commençait à détester ce mot – en vain, mais, porté par l'espoir de lui parler, il n'abandonnait toujours pas.

Il avait déduis par un raisonnement tout à fait illogique que cet homme qui pouvait être à la fois si beau, séduisant et mignon, devait aimer les chiens. Totalement illogique, mais ça passait toujours avec Gabriel.

Il courut donc chez Balthazar qu'il connaissait très bien pour avoir une ribambelle de chiens qu'il recueillait par bonté de cœur, ne supportant pas de les voir délaissés par leurs maîtres et abandonnés à leur triste sort dans les rues. Il lui proposa de promener ses chiens à son grand étonnement, et ne refusa pas.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors que Gabriel comprit qu'il aurait pu demander de l'argent de poche pour ce service et grimaça. Cet argent lui aurait servi pour remplir à nouveau sa réserve de chocolat qui chutait gravement dernièrement. S'il demandait par exemple, pour être gentil, trois euros par tête de pipe, il y en avait sept, il aurait gagné vingt-et-un euros. Vingt-et-un euros de chocolat, c'était énorme.

Les animaux se mirent à bouger dans tous les sens, heureux et surexcités de sortir à l'improviste comme ça, aboyant à tout bout de chant et se cherchant les uns les autres. Gabriel se serait moqué de l'abruti qui tentait de les contenir et de les contrôler de manière très maladroite si ça n'avait pas été lui.

S'il ne se trompait pas, et que l'autre nerd planqué derrière son ordinateur relevait la tête et le voyait essayer de se dépatouiller avec cette bande de chiots, de nature serviable – oui, il avait décidé qu'il était comme ça – il viendrait l'aider ou du moins lui demanderait s'il allait bien, et...

Tout à ses pensées, Gabriel ne vit pas le caniche blanc de la bande se tordre jusqu'à ce qu'il échappe au collier attaché autour de son cou et ne se mette à gambader en aboyant joyeusement dans la direction opposée de là où ils se rendaient.

– Hey ! Caniche ! Blanc ! Boule de poil ! Truc ! Reviens-là ! ordonna Gabriel.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour ses compagnons qui, cinq secondes plus tard, se mirent à traîner Gabriel dans une course effrénée, Gabriel qui les retenait de son mieux tout en veillant à ne pas s'écraser par terre, tout en hurlant : « ATTENDEEEEEEEEEEEEZ ! ».

Il n'avait même pas réussi à atteindre la rue ciblée.

* * *

Qu'on ne lui parle plus jamais de chien ou on aura affaire à lui. Après avoir retrouvé Lucifer – car tel était le nom que Balthazar avait affublé au caniche, et il lui allait malheureusement très bien – au bout d'une demi-heure avec l'aide de son cousin Castiel – il n'aurait jamais osé appeler Balthazar qui n'aurait pas raté l'occasion de lui rappeler ces événements pendant des années, tandis que Castiel trempait dans un caractère plus respectueux et calme – son opposé quoi – même s'il pouvait aussi être très maladroit – il fallait croire que c'était de famille. Il avait ramené toutes ces fichues bestioles chez son ami en l'avertissant qu'il n'hésiterait pas à l'obliger à regarder Titanic une deuxième fois avec lui s'il se permettait un quelconque commentaire sur le sale état de ses habits – et la boue éclaboussée sur son visage.

Il ne referait plus jamais la même erreur. Et cette fois, il avait trouvé quelque chose de bien plus ingénieux. S'il ne levait pas la tête, Gabriel voulait bien gober un verre entier d'huile de foi de morue.

Il était retourné au même magasin qui lui avait la tenue ridicule des années 70 et se déguisa en cosmonaute. Mais l'idée de génie n'était pas là.

Il avait marchandé avec le vendeur et ils en étaient arrivés à un accord : Gabriel ferait de la publicité gratuitement pour la boutique et il pouvait conserver le costume gratuitement pour une demi-heure et devait la rendre indemne, bien évidemment.

Un jeu d'enfant.

Pour réussir le tout, il acheta des ballons gonflables qu'il mit vingt bonnes minutes à gonfler tout seul – voilà ce qu'il se passait quand on était pauvre et qu'on dépensait toujours tout pour des sucreries. Il avait enroulé les ballons autour des poignets pour ne pas les perdre – ça serait trop bête n'est-ce pas ? Ah ah ah. Ah ah ah.

Le bon point, c'est qu'il arriva bien dans la rue choisie, et qu'il trouva bien la maison de l'inconnu. Là, il enroula les ballons autour de sa taille et prit automatiquement – et stupidement – une position typique de Superman. Il fut véritablement surpris lorsque les ballons s'élevèrent dans le ciel et le firent perdre pied pour flotter au-dessus du trottoir sans trop savoir quoi faire.

– Doucement, doucement, doucement, chuchota-t-il comme si les ballons pouvaient le comprendre et lui obéir.

BORDEL il volait vraiment ! Heureux du succès de l'expérience et du résultat, Gabriel entreprit de virevoltait un petit peu partout devant la maison, et surtout devant une certaine fenêtre d'un certain type d'une certaine maison d'un certain quartier. Il redressa un peu son buste et se félicita de ne pas avoir grignoté depuis deux heures – miracle !

Le vent n'était pas trop fort, donc tout allait bien. Il n'allait ni trop haut, ni trop bas, et ne paraissait être pas à deux doigts de s'écraser contre la vitre de l'homme qui travaillait – ou faisait semblant.

Lorsqu'enfin il arriva au bon niveau et qu'il se tourna vers lui, préparé à le fixer avec intensité jusqu'à ce que ça en soit gênant et qu'il se décide à faire quelque chose – s'il tirait ses rideaux ou fermait ses volets, Gabriel était prêt à pleurer – le blond vit que la place où il était _censé_ être était... _vide_.

LE GOUGNAFIER AVAIT DÛ PARTIR PISSER PENDANT QU'IL SE TUAIT A LES FAIRE SE RENCONTRER PAR LE PUR HASARD DU DESTIN.

L'arbre d'à côté s'occupa de crever tous les ballons de Gabriel un à un tandis qu'il attendait l'inexorable chute autant physique que morale.

* * *

Après s'être remis de tous ses bleus et avoir déposé le costume déchiqueté à la porte du vendeur sans être vu, Gabriel se retrouvait à nouveau devant la porte de... Sam Winchester. Il connaissait enfin son nom. Il suffisait de le lire sur le pallier de la porte d'entrée mais il n'y avait pas encore pensé. Une pizza à la main, une casquette sur la tête, une moustache sous le nez juste pour le plaisir du déguisement, il sonna.

Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Dix fois.

A ce compte-là, ce n'était plus de l'intérêt mais de l'obsession pour le Sam. Il avait dû partir s'aérer pendant qu'il se re-changeait pour la cent cinquante et unième fois. Ce type commençait à le rendre fou. Personne ne refusait de la pizza.

Il retenta la même expérience une heure plus tard en agressant un livreur de fleur à deux pas de là et en lui volant le bouquet, qu'il apporta jusqu'au pallier du Winchester, sans plus de succès.

La même grand-mère qui lui avait hurlé dessus au tout début lui cria de déguerpir sous peine d'appeler la police. Gabriel lui rétorqua, hautain, que c'était lui la police sans même savoir pourquoi. Il commençait à avoir une répartie de gosse de cinq ans maintenant.

Alors qu'il commençait à écouter de la bonne musique à haut volume – _Heat Of The Moment_ était quand même un sacré tube – Gabriel n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit Sam réapparaître à sa fenêtre, des écouteurs sur les oreilles.

Ayant prévu d'agir dès qu'il le reverrait, Gabriel partit chercher une sacoche planquée dans les buissons à quelques mètres – il avait commencé à entasser des affaires dans une base secrète qui se réduisait à une cercle de verdure au bout de la rue afin d'éviter de perdre du temps à rentrer chez lui à chaque échec.

Il fut proche de la crise d'hystérie lorsque Sam se releva et s'étira pile au moment où il joua au livreur de journaux en lançant le journal enroulé à travers sa fenêtre – pour une fois qu'il visait bien – et que Sam se rassit sans s'en être rendu compte.

Ce type devait faire exprès.

Non seulement en plus d'être aveugle il était sourd.

Gabriel allait terminer dingue après tout cette histoire. Il devait déjà avaler de l'huile de foi de morue, si ça ne le tuait pas, il arrêterait les confiseries s'il ne le rencontrait pas à la fin de la journée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fallait pour qu'il le remarque ?

Il tenta le coup du jeune bruyant avec son vélo qui faisait « ding-ding » tous les deux mètres, à celui qui aimait faire du roller et à tourner en rond au même endroit devant la même maison durant dix minutes comme si c'était normal, il en vint même à tenter le skateboard en ajoutant quelques nouveaux bleus à sa collection. On allait bientôt croire qu'il était battu avec tout ça.

C'était sa dernière tentative : un feu d'artifice. Ou plutôt des pétards qui faisaient un peu de lumière. Fantastique.

Alors qu'il allait en faire exploser un – la flamme venait de prendre – Gabriel vit Sam se rapprocher de sa fenêtre, regarder distraitement dehors, répondre au téléphone (d'après sa réaction). Il mit l'appareil à l'oreille et tira les rideaux.

* * *

Voilà.

C'était terminé.

Il y avait passé la journée. Il aurait pu trouver quelque chose de mieux, s'occuper avec d'autres trucs bien plus importants, et surtout ne pas perdre son temps. Il avait eu le coup de cœur (ou de foudre) sur un type qui n'avait pas daigné remarquer sa royale présence, tant pis. Sa frustration et sa déception s'en remirent en pensant qu'il ne le méritait pas. Et puis, il matait certainement du porno du genre _Casa Erotica_ ou il ne savait pas quoi pour rester autant derrière son ordinateur. C'était pas possible autrement.

Il refusait de rentrer tout de suite, mais il refusait également de rester un instant de plus devant cette maison maudite. Il ne reviendrait plus jamais à cet endroit. Ça le rendait presque malade. Et triste.

S'il avait osé plus tôt, peut-être que finalement la première solution aurait pu marcher. Le monde ne marchait pas forcément si droit qu'il le pensait. Une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit : _Et s'il n'était pas gay ? Et s'il était hétéro ?_

Gabriel soupira. En fin de compte, il venait peut-être d'éviter une catastrophe. Avec un peu de chances, il oublierait rapidement Sam et passerait à autre chose, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour essayer de se rapprocher de lui.

Alors qu'il prenait cette résolution, un individu de grande taille passa devant le banc où il était assit, et, au lieu de continuer son chemin, s'arrêta un instant. Gabriel releva la tête.

Son cœur rata un battement.

C'était lui.

C'était Sam. Aka maintenant Gigantor ; il ne s'était donc pas trompé sur sa taille.

Il l'observait fixement, ouvrit la bouche et demanda :

– Excusez-moi, je ne vous aurai pas déjà vu quelque part ?


End file.
